


Shelter from the Storm

by jaekakes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a manwhore TM, College AU, Herc has zero tolerance for anyone's crap, John is a hothead TM, Laf and Adrienne have an open relationship, M/M, Multi, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekakes/pseuds/jaekakes
Summary: He's been crushing on his roommate since Welcome Week but a storm threatening New York City is a catalyst for everything. 
 
Or that time Alex has a panic attack and Hercules seizes the chance to cuddle him.





	1. Seize the Moment (& Stay In It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



> I've decided that I am going to keep the Herc/Alex ship afloat even if I've got to man this vessel all by myself. 
> 
> Shoutout to Rainah for supporting this endeavor and for being my first reader on this beast.

Normally he was fine; the occasional rain shower, a sudden gust of wind, the roll of thunder wasn’t enough to send Alexander Hamilton into a panic. Most days he was fine, not actively haunted by the demons of his childhood. This was not an ordinary day.  
  
Today he was awakened just forty-five minutes after succumbing to the siren call of slumber by a cacophonous roll of thunder, the boom sounding like a bomb going off in the courtyard beyond his dorm room window. Alex woke with a start, his pulse racing as he fought to get his bearings. A flash of lightning cut through the stormy green-gray early morning sky and startled the nineteen year old so badly that he fell off his bed. He landed with a loud thump in a tangle of limbs, pajamas, and bedding. His whole body was tense, shaking like a livewire, as the thunderhead broke open and a torrential downpour began.  
  
“Alex,” Hercules Mulligan’s voice called to him from the bed on the other side of the room. “Alex, you okay?”  
  
His roommate’s voice barely registered over the downpour outside. A crack of thunder reverberated loudly enough to shake the floor as the wind began to gust, violently blowing the rain horizontally. Alexander folded in on himself, knees to his chest and hands over his ears.  
  
“No,” he pleaded. “No. No. No. No. No. No.”  
  
“Alex,” Hercules called to him once more as he scrambled off the bed to join the man on the floor. “Shit, Alex. You’re having a panic attack.”  
  
His lips felt numb from hyperventilating as he forced his eyes to meet Hercules, hoping that his look would convey what is mouth currently could not.  
  
“Hey,” Hercules greeted him as their eyes locked. “Is it the storm freaking you out?”  
  
Alex managed a slight nod.  
  
“Okay.” He stood and drew the curtains over Alexander’s bed before grabbing his phone and noise cancelling headphones from his desk. Plugging the headphones in, he slid them over Alex’s ears before thumbing through his music library. “I’m gonna turn on some loud ass music, okay? We’ll sit here until you feel better.”  
  
Alex nodded his head as the opening licks to Nirvana’s _Nevermind_ album began to play. He mouthed a quick “Thank you”.  
  
“No problem,” Hercules promised. He scooted over so he was sitting cross-legged next to him, their thighs just brushing. Laying his hand palm up on his own thigh, he wiggled his fingers by way of invitation and waited to see if Alexander would respond.  
  
He did. His shaking fingers laced together with Hercules’ and his head came to rest on the man’s solid shoulder. Hercules said nothing, not reacting when hot tears dampened the collar of his t-shirt. Gently he traced a million different shapes on the back of Alexander’s hand as the man worked through the torrent of emotions he was currently experiencing. Hercules’ legs grew numb the longer they sat but he wasn’t going to rush Alex through recovery so he pushed through the numb tingling sensation in his limbs.  
  
The shaking in Alexander’s hand slowly dissipated with the storm. After the rain had grown quiet and thunder hadn’t shook the building for a solid ten minutes, Hercules reached over with his free hand and grabbed his phone, opening notes and writing a message to Alex.  
  
“Storm is almost gone. Take all the time you need. We don’t have to move until you’re ready.”  
  
Two more songs passed before Alex removed the headphones and handed them to his roommate. Silence filled the room, bar the quiet pattering of rain on the window pane.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Hercules caught his hand once more. “You have done nothing that requires any sort of apology.”  
  
“Still sorry.”  
  
He sighed but let it go. “You want some water? Food?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Silence was his answer.  
  
“Obviously you don’t have to but it might help.”  
  
Alexander nodded. “You know that I’m an orphan - dad bailed, mom died.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“After my mom died I was sent to live with a cousin. Cousin killed himself after a few months. So then I was entrusted to a longtime family friend. I was like thirteen by that point? Anyway… A hurricane hit Nevis shortly thereafter and while Nevis is far from a third world locale it also wasn’t built to withstand that kind of destruction. It was supposed to just be a tropical storm, something we’d been through a thousand times before, but by the time it hit landfall it was a fully blown hurricane and we were ill prepared. It destroyed nearly everything, wiped out most of the island. Like forty percent loss of life with the loss of crops, livestock, homes, what have you at nearly a hundred percent,” Alexander explained.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Hercules swore.  
  
“Yeah,” Alexander agreed. “The man I was staying with drowned, I tried to save him but the current was too strong - ripped his hand from mine like my grip was nothing. I spent three days on the roof waiting for the water to recede, for help to come. Finally a rescue boat came and I was taken to St. Croix and then onto Puerto Rico before getting sent to the mainland and being granted asylum.”  
  
“Damn, Alex.”  
  
He raked the hand that Hercules wasn’t holding through his raven locks with a sigh. “I don’t talk about it a lot because I’d rather not ride through life on everyone’s sympathy but sometimes bad storms get to me. This one woke me up from a dead sleep - probably why I panicked.”  
  
“Understandably,” Hercules told him with a squeeze to his fingers.  
  
“You handled it really well,” Alex replied. “Thanks for not leaving me alone.”  
  
“Of course.” His thumb traced circles on the back of Alex’s hand. “You’re my friend, yeah? Friends don’t let friends deal with that shit alone.”  
  
“Well I’m grateful.”  
  
Herc nodded. “It’s Thursday. You only have that one Poli-Sci class, right?”  
  
“Yeah. At eleven.”  
  
“Let’s play hooky,” he suggested. “You were up stupid late and I imagine a panic attack can be pretty exhausting so resting is a good idea.”  
  
“You don’t have to stay with me - you’ve got fashion design today and you love that class. Don’t miss it on my account.”  
  
“I also have foundations of business math which I hate so I’ll just skip both. I’m ahead on the projects in fashion design anyway. You shouldn’t be alone right now, Ham. It’s supposed to be stormy all day.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Alex insisted. “But far be it from me to try to stop delinquency.  
  
Hercules laughed. “How about me pile all our blankets on the floor and we can take turns playing _GTA: San Andreas_ while eating all the junk food that my parents sent me in their last care package.”  
  
Alex smirked. “Quit trying to make me fall in love with you, Hercules Mulligan.”  
  
He snorted. “Like I have to try.”  
  
Four hours later they were elbow deep in a container of Oreos and Alex was half asleep, his head on Hercules’ lap as the man took his turn at the game. The box of Oreos rest on Alex’s belly and he plucked another one, popping it in his mouth as he watched Herc drift around the corner.  
  
“Wanna take a break,” Hercules asked when the buzzer went off on his phone, indicating that it was time for the players to switch. “Maybe take a nap?”  
  
“Nap sounds good,” Alex admitted. The nineteen year old notoriously hated sleep but the late night and panic attack combination had completely wiped him out and he was so comfortable tucked next to his roommate that he could hardly fight the drowsy feeling that was creeping in.  
  
After shutting off the TV and console, Hercules cast the remotes to one side and sunk down in the pile of blankets until Alex’s head was no longer on his thigh but his upper chest. Absentmindedly he began to play with the dark waves, undoing the haphazard bun that Alex had secured it in that morning after his panic attack. “You have great hair.”  
  
“Thanks,” Alex mumbled sleepily. “Feel free to keep playing with it forever.”  
  
Herc laughed. “Maybe after our nap I’ll braid it.”  
  
“You can do that?”  
  
“Sure. I’ve even got some fake flowers somewhere, I think. We can turn you into one of those hippie motherfuckers.”  
  
“I’m good with just the braid.”  
  
Hercules laughed. “Sure, man. Go to sleep.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
It was raining again when Hercules awoke from his nap; Alex was clinging to him in his sleep and he understood why when he heard the soft rumble of thunder. He wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man and began to play with his hair once more. “You’re okay, Alex. It’s just a normal storm. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m right here.”  
  
“Herc?”  
  
“You’re okay.”  
  
Alex blinked as he came into consciousness and pulled back from the embrace as the world beyond their tangle of limbs sunk in. “Oh. Stupid weather.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Hercules promised. “It’ll pass soon. Do you want my headphones?”  
  
“No,” Alex told him quietly, knowing that he needed to tough it out if possible. “Just keep talking to me?”  
  
“Whatever you need,” he told him as he twirled a black lock around his finger. “Whatever you need.”  
  
“Tell me a story,” he requested.  
  
“Did you know I’m part Irish?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“First generation American on my mom’s side. She was born and raised in Galway - looks the part too with hair as dark as yours and piercing blue eyes, so pale you’d think she’d never seen the sun before. Your typical Irish woman.”  
  
“Not a redhead though?”  
  
“Nah, man. A Galway girl.”  
  
“Like the song.”  
  
“Yep.” He shifted so he was partially sitting and began to braid Alexander’s hair. “She moved to America when she was twenty-two. It was only supposed to be for two years while she finished school at NYU but she met my dad at some club in the bowery - real seedy joint, not a good place for a naive out of towner, so my dad walked her home and invited her to dinner the next day. Long story short, I was born nine months later and my brother was born eleven after that.”  
  
“That’s a good story,” Alex told him. “Does your mom miss Ireland?”  
  
“Sometimes, I guess, but we’ve been back a couple of times.”  
  
“Do you speak the language?”  
  
“Not much beyond the general _eire go brach_ and the traditional toast to health - my Irish side doesn’t show through much beyond my temper and ability to hold my liquor. Mama speaks the language though, she tried to teach me and my brother when we were little but that shit is hard. We can’t all be polyglots like you.”  
  
Alex laughed. “What about your dad?”  
  
“His parents are Haitian and Trinidadian. They moved to New York around the same time, met and married, had my dad and his seven siblings. In order to make it here they had to give up a lot of their culture so if you ask my dad he’s a Bronxite and that’s the only label that counts.”  
  
“My mami was born on St. Croix,” Alex explained, matching honesty for honesty. “My dad was Scottish. He ran away to the island and stole mami’s heart, got married, and had me. He left seven years later in the middle of the night. I’ve got a half-brother somewhere. Ma married this real piece of shit when she was seventeen and he was twenty-five. He promised her the world and then beat her senseless and left her with my two week old brother, Peter Lavien. She gave him up for adoption when she realized that she couldn’t care for him the way he needed.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Sometimes I think she felt guilty for having me, for keeping me and not him or maybe for not giving me up too.”  
  
“Alex.”  
  
“It’s okay, Herc. No sympathy.”  
  
He sighed. “Fine but just so we’re clear you’re a badass.”  
  
“Fine, Hulk.”  
  
Hercules laughed. “How come we’ve never talked like this before? We’ve been rooming together for months now; I’ve seen you drunk off your ass, making out with Thomas Jefferson-”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“But I didn’t know that you’re justifiably terrified of storms.”  
  
“I don’t know but now you do.” He sighed. “I am an open book, Hercules Mulligan. What would you like to know?”  
  
Herc pondered the opportunity for a moment, not wanting to waste his chance. “Do you miss Nevis?”  
  
“I miss the warmth,” Alex explained. “Snow is pretty as fuck but the novelty of winter wore off after my first year here.”  
  
He undid the braid he was working on and began once more. “Why did you make out with Jefferson? I thought you hated him.”  
  
“I do,” Alex protested. “It’s not fair that he and Lafayette look freakishly alike and I was very drunk that night.”  
  
“So you want to make out with Lafayette?”  
  
“...No.”  
  
He laughed. “Adrienne might have an issue with that.”  
  
“Hey she was a witness the first time it happened.”  
  
Hercules ignored the sick feeling in his stomach as he thought about his two friends making out, it felt too much like jealousy. “You and Laf make out a lot?”  
  
“No,” Alex told him firmly. “He loves Adrienne and I would never want to ruin that. Sometimes, just every once in awhile, we get borderline alcohol poisoning and make out until one of us nearly throws up in the other’s mouth.”  
  
“That’s fucking nasty.”  
  
“And you’re preaching to the choir, my friend.”  
  
“I suppose that turnabout is fairplay and I should share a drunken exploit of my own.”  
  
Alex laughed. “Who did you make out with?”  
  
“James Madison.”  
  
“James Madison?!” Alex lurched forward, cringing when Hercules accidentally pulled his hair as he whipped around to look at him incredulously. “Fuck, man! What’s it like to make out with yourself?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I didn’t even know you were into dudes.”  
  
“Well we can’t all be manwhores, my friend.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I’m bisexual,” he clarified.  
  
“Honesty for honesty,” Alex countered. “I’m pansexual.”  
  
A silence settled comfortably between them after their confessions. Hercules busied himself with Alexander’s hair once more, working it into a taut french braid. Alex, never one for sitting idly, began to drum out a rhythm on his pajama clad legs. Suddenly their door busted open with a crash as it ricocheted off the neighboring wall.  
  
John Laurens let himself in. “S’up bitches?” he hollered as he kicked the door closed behind him a grin. He pulled up short at the sight of his friends; Alexander half in Hercules’ lap as the man puts the finishing touches on the braid. “Well that’s the gayest thing I have ever seen.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Hercules instructed as he wrapped the end of the braid in the rubber band that he kept around his wrist.  
  
“What do you want, Laurens?”  
  
John grinned at his friends. “They made a huge ass slip ‘n slide on South Hill and I thought you fuckers might like to join me but far be it from me to interrupt this slumber party.”  
  
“You’re just mad that we didn’t invite you,” Alex fired back.  
  
“Hell yes I am! Herc, will you do my hair?”  
  
“No,” Hercules told him. “Lafayette is the only one of us qualified to touch your curls, man.”  
  
“You just like Alex more than me.”  
  
“Alex has had a rough day so Alex gets what Alex wants,” Hercules explained. “But, yeah, he’s cuter than you are that’s for damn sure.”  
  
John grabbed Hercules’ hat off his desk and chucked it at him. “Dick.”  
  
“Laurens,” Alex interrupted the squabble before it could escalate. “You wanna join our slumber party or go play in the mud.”  
  
“Mud.”  
  
“Then you’re flying solo,” Alex explained. “I’ll get pneumonia if I go out in that shit, you know how my lungs are.”  
  
“That’s fair,” John replied. “Herc, you sure you can’t be persuaded?”  
  
“Naw,” he told him. “I’m good with the slumber party. I think we’ve got some nail polish floating around - we can do our nails and talk about boys.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Alex told him with a grin over his shoulder. “You can tell me more about James.”  
  
“Or I could stomp your scrawny ass, that’s an option.”  
  
“Alright then,” John interjected. “Y’all have fun.”  
  
“Bye John!”  
  
Alexander shot him the most angelic smile he could muster as the door clicked closed behind John. Hercules scoffed. “Don’t try to be cute now.”  
  
“You think I’m cute,” Alex countered. “That’s twice in five minutes, Mulligan. You got a crush?”  
  
“Sure,” he admitted boldly. “When you aren’t speaking.”  
  
Alexander eyed him for a long moment before shifting to his knees and leaning in close with a smirk. “Then maybe you should shut me up.”


	2. Hamilton Doesn't Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Herc and Alex give Laf and Adrienne a run for their money in the 'so cute you could vomit' category and John Laurens is single, bitter, and makes bad bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your kindness. You guys rock! I'm glad I'm not alone on Herc/Alex Island. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr as SimplyGhouls. And thanks, as always, to Rainah for being my sounding board on all things Hamilton.
> 
> Please forgive any and all mistakes, I'm fifty shades of exhausted.

Hercules’ breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked and Alex’s brown eyes seemed full of fire and lust and challenge. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been wishing for this moment since Welcome Week when he’d first seen Alexander standing on the frame of his bed, dark hair escaping a messy bun as he tried to tack glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Alex worried at his lower lip with his teeth when Hercules did not immediately surge forward to claim him; he reached out and gently stroked his calloused thumb over Alex’s bitten lip, rubbing away the indents his teeth left behind.

“Do you mean it,” he questioned.

“Yes,” Alex breathed.

Hercules leaned forward then and softly brushed his lips over Alexander’s. Once then twice and then Alex pressed up onto his knees in a quest for leverage as his hands came to bracket Herc’s jaw as he took control of the kiss. His own hands were shaking as they found purchase on Alex’s hips. The smaller man canted into his touch, nearly toppling them over in the search for closeness. Hercules’ arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto his lap, hands dipping dangerously low as Alex whimpered into the kiss and his legs curled around him.

Alexander pulled back first with a brilliant smile on his face. “I’ve been wanting to do that since midterms when I came home and you were working on that dress and you were wearing that ridiculous bandana and that pincushion on your wrist in just your boxers.”

“I’ve wanted to do that since Welcome Week and I came home from orientation to find you hanging those stars over your bed and you’re so damn short that you had to stand on the bed frame and your shirt had ridden up and I was so distracted by that like half inch of skin at your waist. Made my mouth as dry as the damn Sahara.”

“You win,” Alex told him with the slightest pout.

He laughed and pulled the man closer still, smiling when Alex took the opportunity to tuck under his chin and hide his face in the crook of his neck. He idly twirled the end of Alex’s braid around his finger. “We should go out.”

“Now? Cause I’m kinda digging this current setup.”

“Friday,” Hercules decided. “Go on a date with me, Alexander.”

“Sure,” Alex told him. “What are we going to do on this date?”

“I have a few ideas. You lived on Staten, right?”

“Yeah. And you grew up in the Bronx.”

“Right.” Hercules settled his chin on Alex’s shoulder and pressed a kiss just beneath his ear, grinning when he shivered against him. “Do you want me to take you to a borough where neither of us have lived?”

“That limits us to Queens and Brooklyn,” Alex told him with a wrinkled nose. “I’m open to whatever though - so long as we don’t end up in Jersey.”

Herc laughed. “You say that like a true New Yorker.”

“After five years don’t I count?”

“Sure, baby.”

Alex chuckled. “Baby?”

“Not a fan?”

“I don’t hate it,” Alex confessed. “Just not in front of Laurens or Laf, okay?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Hercules told him with a smirk. “Just so we’re clear, I’d prefer it if you didn’t make out with Lafayette or Thomas or, well, anyone other than me to be quite honest.”

Alex tipped his head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You want to be exclusive?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Alex told him. “I can let go of my manwhore ways if you promise to kiss me everyday.”

“Done.” Hercules pulled back from the embrace and extended his pinky to Alex.

“You are so fucking precious,” Alex told him as he linked their fingers together and drew them to his mouth to press a kiss to their joined digits. “You’re pretty nifty, Hercules Mulligan.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Ham.”

“Should we wander out for real food?”

Late afternoon had settled in but Alexander felt as energized as if it was a brand new day and empowered enough to take on the world, or at least their campus.

“If you want,” Hercules told him. “You up for a dose of reality?”

“I think I can handle the student union if you hold my hand.”

Herc laughed. “And I’m the one who’s precious?”

“Come on,” Alex whined with the most adorable pout that Hercules had ever seen. “I wanna give Adrienne and Laf a run for their money in the so cute I might puke category.”

“Get dressed,” he instructed.

Alex smiled at his victory and wrapped his arms around Hercules’ neck. “Kiss first.”

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before swatting him playfully on the ass. “Get dressed and I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Seriously, you’ve already got me - you don’t have to try so hard.”

Hercules narrowed his gaze. “Get dressed and stop saying stupid things.”

“Yes sir.”

It only took a few moments for them to change from their pajamas to clothes more suitable for the outside world. Hercules was pulling on his beanie when he turned to find Alex swimming in his Yankees hoodie.

“Yeah,” Alex informed him as he pulled the sleeves down over his hands. “This is mine now - boyfriend clothing appropriation clause: you only get it back when it stops smelling like you and it becomes mine again after you’ve worn it a few times. Your consent was given when you kissed me and made me agree to exclusivity.”

“Looks better on you anyway,” Hercules told him as he reached out and pulled Alexander to him by the drawstrings of the hoodie before slanting his mouth over his.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed against his lips when he pulled away. “Remind me to steal your clothes more often.”

“I may die of a heart attack at twenty if you do that.”

“Naw,” he told him as he patted his hand over Hercules’ heart. “This thing can take it.”

He pressed another kiss to Alex’s mouth before stepping away. “Let’s go get some food and be obnoxious.”

The late fall storm seemed to have dissipated for the most part but the rain still fell in a steady drizzle. Alex was fine with the rain but still took the opportunity to tuck under Hercules’ arm, grinning when the man took the chance to press a steadying kiss to his temple as they made their way across campus while lamenting the fact once again that they, of course, had to live in the dorm furthest from the best cafeteria Kings College offered.

In the student union they made their way to the cafeteria where they grabbed trays and merrily began to pile them high with food; layering on slices of pizza and breadsticks before grabbing desert and drinks - Alex getting a triple espresso since he was behind on his daily caffeine intake. They spotted Lafayette and his girlfriend at their usual table and made their way over to sit with them.

“Amis,” Lafayette greeted them joyously with a smile that seemed even wider than usual.

“Hey Laf,” Alex returned the greeting as he took the inside seat by the wall and smiled at the woman across from him. “Adrienne.”

“Hello Alexander,” Adrienne greeted him. “Hercules.”

“Lady Adrienne,” Hercules responded with a teasing smile and a playful bow.

“Hey,” Alex swatted him gently in the stomach. “If I can’t make out with Laf then you can’t flirt with Adri.”

Hercules rolled his eyes. “If you think that’s flirting then I’ve been really bad at flirting with you.”

Lafayette narrowed his eyes as he shifted his gaze between his two friends. “Do you two have something you, how you say, want to share with the class?”

“We can’t make out anymore,” Alex explained. “While your girlfriend is chill as hell about it, my boyfriend doesn’t like sharing.”

“Boyfriend,” Adrienne repeated slowly.

Lafayette grinned. “You and Hercules?”

Hercules nodded. “Me and Alex.”

“This is fantastic,” he responded excitedly. “And our dear Laurens owes me twenty dollars.”

“You were betting on us?”

Lafayette nodded. “I said you would be together by fall break - Laurens though you would hold out until Christmas.”

“You should fund our first date on Friday with your winnings,” Alex countered.

“What can you do in Manhattan on twenty dollars?” Adrienne asked.

“I should buy you condoms is what I should do,” Lafayette told them teasingly. “No gloving, no loving.”

Hercules tossed his straw wrapped at him. “I’ve got it covered, dad.”

“You do,” Alex asked with an eyebrow quirked.

“I may not be a manwhore like someone but my mom did send me to school with the jumbo pack and if we use all those I can knock over the bowl in the health center.”

“Hey,” Alex scolded him. “Reformed manwhore.”

“For the last hour,” Hercules fired back.

“There is nothing wrong with liking sex.”

“There isn’t,” Hercules agreed. “You’re just going to be exercising some monogamy going forward.”

“I know,” Alex countered. “I pinky swore and everything.”

“Y’all are precious,” John Laurens told them as he dropped his tray to the table and took a seat at the end between Hercules and Lafayette before handing the Frenchman twenty dollars.

“How’d you know,” Alex asked.

“It was an easy guess after I walked in on your slumber party earlier but it was confirmed with the condom argument. You fucks just couldn’t hold out for Christmas, could you?”

“Nope,” Alex told him as he took Hercules’ hand on the table. “We waited long enough.”

“Gag me,” John instructed. “You’re going to be just as bad as those two aren’t you?”

“Worse,” Hercules countered as he stole a quick kiss.

John wadded up his napkin and chucked it at them. “I hate you all.”


End file.
